A Spiritual Begining
by ladyscar
Summary: Harrys' summer before Hogwarts is filled with old memories and odd events. After the Death of a loved one, Harry starts a Spiritual Begining.
1. Chapter One: Escape

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did!) they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I do own the plot, and the new characters that are introduced.  
  
"How was your day dear?" Mrs Dursley asked pleasantly to Mr Dursley as he waddled into the kitchen. Petunia Dursley was tall and skinny and her extremely long neck came in use when looking over fences. Vernon Dursley was quite the opposite. He was about five foot five, but was on the edge of being wider than he was tall and you could barely see his neck.  
  
"Horrible! There were people dressed in the funny cloaks again; I swear that I'm going crazy!" Vernon raged loudly. "But never mind that, I don't want to know what's going on in their world," he muttered to himself. Vernon Dursley kept muttering to himself until he looked up. Owls, about ten of them, were swooping down, landing on anything possible. "What in the world is going on now? Petunia, you don't know what this is about - I mean, what's happening in their world right now?" Mr Dursley seemed more curious about the wizarding world lately.  
  
Petunia whipped around and stared hatefully at her husbands eyes. "I wouldn't know. Harry would be the one to ask, he's up in his bedroom. And Dudley-Bumpkins' just returned from the doctors, they say the diet hasn't helped. He is now so overweight that they suggest three hours of exercise a day, and even less food than he has now. He is only fifteen years old! There is no possible way he'll be able to eat enough!" Petunia finished ranting and turned back around to grab a cup of flour to prepare supper. It was very difficult for her to realize that Dudley was, like his father, dangerously overweight.  
  
"Oh of course, Petunia dear, I assume there are other ways of helping Dud -" Vernon slowly trailed off, sounding a little defeated. Just then a tall, dark figure appeared at the backdoor of the Dursleys' home. It stopped, just to pull a stick - no a wand out of his pocket! The man reached for the door handle, unlocked. He slowly pushed open the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter was laying on his bed, reading over his finished assignment. It was the middle of summer and Harry had already finished all his Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration homework. He put away his parchment and transfiguration book into his Hogwarts trunk. Looking out the window he saw Hedwig flying towards him. Harry practically flew to the window, unlocked it quickly and stepped aside waiting for her. He hadn't received any news about the wizarding world for over a week.  
  
Hedwig gracefully landed on Harry's desk and waited for him to take off the little piece of parchment. Harry did so as quickly as he could, patted Hedwig thankfully, and gave her a small treat. The letter only had one sentence.  
  
I'm coming for you, be ready.  
  
Harry turned it over, and there was a big muddy footprint. Harry realized what this meant immediately, and started putting everything he might need for the following year at Hogwarts into his trunk. Just as he slammed down the top of it he heard a deafening scream coming from the kitchen. Harry grabbed his wand and ran downstairs, hoping, praying he would find Padfoot there. Deep back, safely tucked away in his mind, Harry tried not to think of the possibility that someone else had sent him the letter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry flew down the stairs, wand in hand. He turned towards the kitchen and saw Aunt Petunia lying on the ground, though he could only see her legs. Harry ran into the kitchen, thinking the worst. But as he reached the kitchen, the scene in front of him turned out to be the funniest thing he had ever seen.  
  
Aunt Petunia had fainted in the door way, landing in a bag of flour that she was using to cook with. Her usually short brown hair now appeared to be short, grandma white hair. This look very much suited his Aunt Petunia, and for once Harry wished he could have a picture of his aunt. But this was nothing compared to his Uncle Vernon. He had fallen backwards, Harry assumed from shock, and landed onto his butt. Harrys' uncle was now swaying back and forth trying to stand, but he was too heavy to lift himself. As it turned out his swaying back and forth did nothing but amuse Harry. Vernons' face was now the deepest shade of red Harry had ever seen, too angry in fact, that he couldn't find words. This was probably a good thing because anything that had Vernon Dursley this upset would have something to do with Harry. The scene had amused Harry so much he forgot the reason he was so frightened coming down the stairs.  
  
Harry then heard unmistakable thumps on the stairs. Dudley seemed to have realized the situation, and had fled upstairs to his bedroom. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the stairs could stand the wait of Dudley. While Vernon was close to being wider than he was tall, Dudley had accomplished this. It never ceased to amaze Harry that no matter how little of food was given to Dudley; he just seemed to grow larger. All of a sudden Harry snapped back into reality. His attention went to the back door. All of his forgotten fears came back, almost slapping him in the face. Harry slowly turned towards the door, and looked into the eyes of a very familiar face. Relief flooded over him.  
  
"Sirius! I just received your letter! I packed as fast as I could!" Harry smiled so hard he thought his cheeks might just burst. His dazzling teeth showed like there was no tomorrow. He stared down at the big black dog, which would have scared him if he didn't know who it was. All he could think now was happy thoughts. He would be leaving the Dursleys'! Going to live with Sirius! Or so he thought.  
  
Sirius transfigured back to his usual form. Harry noticed right away that Sirius did seem way healthier than the last time he saw him. Sirius was obviously very pleased to see Harry, but he had something on his mind. "Harry, I come with both wondrous and horrible news. But the good must wait, we must leave the Dursleys' at once," Sirius looked directly into Harrys' confused, green eyes. "No time for questions. You're coming with me to the Weasleys'. We're traveling the muggle way, careful not to attract attention," Sirius spoke fast, obviously in a hurry. His eyes filled with concern. "Grab your trunk Harry; I'll take care of the Dursleys'. Hurry Harry, this is very important."  
  
Harry couldn't understand in the least of this importance, but he hurried all the same. He nearly tripped along the way a couple times climbing up the stairs. He first dragged his packed Hogwarts trunk down the stairs. 'Clunk' 'Clunk' 'Clunk' Harry glimpsed a view of Sirius helping Aunt Petunia being sat up onto the couch. Harry stopped for a moment to watch.  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to have his voice back, he was screaming, "Don't you do any magic on her. Do you hear? I want you out of my house, NOW!" But Sirius seemed to have not heard him, and Harrys' uncle couldn't very well stop him for he was still swaying back and forth, trying harder and harder to stand. This was obviously a loosing battle; Vernon would not likely stand anytime soon. Even if he did, he would have no power over a wizard. However, Sirius didn't plan on doing any magic on Aunt Petunia, but turned on Mr. Dursley himself. Vernon evidently had not expected this. The anger left his eyes immediately, but now filled with fear.  
  
"You always mistreated my godson. For that, I hold a lot against you. If you happen to wake from my spell, you will have no memory, but don't worry," Sirius added quickly, "Not many awake." Sirius looked very powerful, standing over Vernon Dursley. He looked directly into Vernons' eyes and raised his wand. "LUMOS!" Sirius shouted as he did a wave of his wand. But before anything happened it seemed that Vernon had fainted. He was lying there unconscious. A small light came out of Sirius wand with a 'pop'. He turned and smiled at Harry, "Nox," the light went out. "Well Harry, it seems that I took care of the Dursleys'. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Sirius only scared Vernon, and therefore wouldn't be in any trouble with the ministry. This was a great relief for Harry, it always bothered him that Sirius could be caught at any moment, and given to the Dementors. "I'll just run and grab Hedwig." Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He had forgotten what Sirius had mentioned earlier. It was important to leave the Dursleys' right away . . . 


	2. Chapter Two

"Mobilarbus," Sirius flicked his wand, and Harrys' trunk slowly lifted off the ground, moving at Sirius' command. He turned towards Harry, "We must not use any obvious magic. I will move the trunk myself, though we must pretend to carry it. Outside shall we? Oh, just set Hedwig on the trunk," Sirius added, noticing the cage. "Where's the closest bus station?"  
  
"Er . . . it's about a five minute walk from here. Couldn't we just call the Knight Bus instead?" Harry asked, muggle transportation was often crowed, not a good place to talk. Harry and Sirius started down Privet Drive, pretending to struggle with Harrys' trunk.  
  
"I would be recognized. Anyway, you're much safer around muggles." Harry almost stopped dead in his tracks. Being around muggles safer than around wizards? Sirius pulled Harry along, "Come on Harry, the faster we arrive the better. I'll explain on the bus."  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at the bus depot. They found tickets to Ottery St. Catchpole, (Harry had to help Sirius with muggle money) and sat at a bench near their gate way. The bus was to board in ten minutes time. Finally, Harry could ask questions.  
  
"Why did we have to leave the Dursleys' so fast? And why must we travel the muggle way?" Harry looked directly into Sirius' eyes, he wanted answers.  
  
"As you know Harry, I travel mostly as my animagi form. I left the Weasleys' as a dog, but changed back so I could change wizarding money for muggle money. I needed to change it for some friends you'll meet later. Anyway, a group of Death Eaters saw me as I was coming out of the store. I disparated to the Dursleys' as fast as possible, but they did see me. Voldemort wanted all the strongest wizards of the time to join him. I, like your parents, readily refused. However, I did some spy work back then so I have to be careful where I'm seen. I was afraid they could follow me. We travel the muggle way because it seems he wants no harm to muggles. Stays away from all them at all times, kind of like muggles have some sort of power . . ." Sirius trailed off, mentioning muggles so often was resulting in the muggles staring at Sirius and Harry strangely.  
  
Harry sat stiffly, trying to figure out what all this meant. "So, Voldemort won't harm mug - people, won't even go near them. This is good news right?" Harry asked, face a little confused. Harry looked down and thought he saw a black beetle by Hedwigs' cage. No, Harry shook his head, he had to concentrate.  
  
Sirius smiled, "You don't miss a thing Harry! But that's only part of the good news. Oh, time to board. Come on Harry, I'll tell you the rest on the bus. It may be a long ride."  
  
He was right; it was a very long drive. Harry was also right; it was way too crowed to talk. But people slowly started getting off the bus. Three more stops . . . two more stops, and only five people left on the bus. Two were in deep discussion, the other listening to loud, screaming music. Harrys' trunk with Hedwig stayed with them the whole time. Sirius could only explain bit by bit along the whole way. Saying 'muggle' or 'giant' to much had the bus driver eyeing them suspiciously the whole trip. A long trip, and Harry and Sirius couldn't have a real discussion. They had to sit a ways away from each other for the first half of the trip.  
  
But so far Harry had learned quite a bit. Sirius had been living with the Weasleys' for some time now. Hagrid and Madame Maxime had convinced the giants to help capture Voldemort. Though Voldemort had regained control over the Dementors, things were still looking up for finally defeating Voldemort. Cedric Diggory is the only person murdered by Voldemort so far. That's probably why Harrys' scar hasn't been hurting often. The bus had reached its final destination.  
  
Sirius started moving the trunk once again, Harry followed holding onto the trunk. Now Harry was positive that he saw a beetle on his trunk. He looked at it closely from the corner of his eye, and sure enough; same markings. He motioned to Sirius to hurry, to move away from the muggles. As soon as Harry and Sirius were on their way to the Weasleys', with no muggles around, Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry stormed, pointing his wand at the beetle. It stopped dead; everything was still except for the eyes, which were looking about franticly.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing to that beetle?" Sirius questioned him. Harry realized this probably looked extremely weird, even to a wizard.  
  
"You remember that writer, Rita Skeeter? She's the woman who writes nonsense about people?" Sirius nodded. "Well, you two have something in common. You're both illegal animagi. Rita turns into a beetle, and that's how she gets her inside stories."  
  
"And she just heard everything I said . . ." Sirius trailed off. He pulled a jar out of thin air with his wand, and put a spell on it to make sure it didn't break. Sirius put the beetle into the jar and fastened it tightly with his wand. "Come on Harry, better start to the Weasleys' quick." They hurried across the small rolling hills that surrounded the Burrow. Sirius spoke suddenly, "Harry, I almost forgot to tell you. There are five wizards . . . well three witches, and two wizards, that are staying with the Weasleys'; Kadence, Kale, Cameryn, Marphie, and Ryal. They have great knowledge that is helping our situation greatly. We have come very close to finding Voldemort. We're almost at the Burrow, I must change." With that Sirius handed Harry his wand, to help with the trunk, and changed into a dog. As they reached the top of the hill Harry saw the Burrow. It had grown; one or two storeys - and seemed much busier since last year . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry and Sirius almost ran down the hill to the Weasleys' home. How good it felt to be in the wizarding world again. Harry would finally be able to talk about his worries. The summers away from Hogwarts and his friends have become more and more unbearable.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"They should be here any minute. Ginny dear, go tell our visitors that Harry should be arriving soon. Thanks -," Mrs Weasley was interrupted with a loud explosion. The whole ceiling was shaking. Ginny, sensing danger, ran upstairs as her mother had asked to announce Harry's arrival. Mrs Weasley had turned deep red. "Fred and George Weasley, come down here this instant!" she screamed, which also seemed to shake the house. There were muffled voices, and a few thumps on the stairs. All at the same time Kadence, Kale, Cameryn, Marphie, Ryal, Ginny, Fred and George came down to the small kitchen. Squishing together, Fred and George came forward, knowing what was to come.  
  
A new wave of anger came over Mrs Weasley, "How many times have I told you? I'm sick of all these explosions in my house!" Her screaming continued, and everyone else was quiet, and it took awhile for people to see that Harry and Sirius had arrived. "And you two still haven't told me just how you made all that money by the end of your seventh year, when we all - oh, hello Harry dear," Mrs Weasley welcomed pleasantly noticing Harry. She continued, "That's the same amount as the Triwizard champion received! Now how . . ." Mrs Weasley trailed off. She seemed to have finally put the two together. "You took Harrys' winnings? How could -"  
  
Harry had to jump in before anything else was said, "I didn't need it though!" Everyone went silent, turning their attention to Harry. "I just meant I have more than enough already. And Fred and George wanted to open a Joke Shop right? They needed money to start off, and there I was with more than I wanted. And I figured that since Voldemort -" every Weasley in the room flinched a little, "came back we all could use some extra laughs." Everyone went silent, not knowing how to respond. "But I had an understanding, as I recall. They had to do something, as part of the deal . . ," Harry pursued, waiting for one of the twins to pick up on his lead.  
  
It was George who picked up the hint first, "Well Harry, we weren't quick on doing it, I mean mom might not have approved . . ."  
  
Fred picked up, "It endangered our lives greatly, and took us a while to find a way to do it with anyone taking notice."  
  
"We had to fill Ron in on the plan, it would be impossible if we didn't."  
  
"But you did finish everything all right?" Harry queried mysteriously.  
  
"Yes of course, we're very dependable, could you ever question our actions?" George finished, putting on a very convincing innocent face. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ginny dear, go run and tell the others that Harry has arrived," Mrs Weasley directed pleasantly. She went over to Harry and gave him a warm, affectionate, very motherly hug. "Harry, how are doing dear?"  
  
"I'm just fine! Really, I am," Harry was speaking the truth. He had been unnaturally calm over the first few weeks of summer. He had his moments, but his scar barely hurt anymore, and it was difficult to worry so much when the future doesn't lie in your hands. He found you must accept the future, and whatever it may bring.  
  
One of the five people Harry didn't recognize stepped forward, with much difficulty. "Hey Harry, I'm Cameryn." She put out her very elegant hand. Harry shook her hand, but was trying to find words.  
  
Cameryn was about fifteen, he guessed, with her dark brown hair in a cute little ponytail, amazing hazel eyes and was wearing muggle sweat pants and fitted tee. She wore little make-up and had glasses that suited her very much. He finally found words, "Nice to meet you." Harry smiled, and when she smiled back Harry noticed perfect teeth, and a larger lower lip.  
  
"This is Kadence," she pointed to a tall girl, "and Kale," she then pointed to an older, perhaps eighteen, slightly shorter, though still tall girl. Both seemed to be some what punk, like Bill. Kadence had straight brown hair, just past her shoulders with red highlights. She had very mysterious pale blue eyes. Kale had long curly dark hair, with grey eyes. About an inch shorter than Kadence, she was about five seven, with a blue spike lip ring on her lower left lip. Harry said hello, and shook their hands.  
  
"Oh right, I'm Ryal," spoke up a deep voice from the back of the crowd. An extremely tall guy came forward, followed by another. Both towered over Harry, obviously older than him. The voice, Ryal, spoke again, "This is Marphie. It's nice to meet you Harry." They shook hands. Ryal had short, dirty blonde hair, pale grey eyes, and wore plain, muggle clothing. His shirt said 'Stutterfly' on it Harry noticed.  
  
"Have a good trip, Harry?" Marphie asked, also shaking his hand. Marphie, five inches taller than Ryal, had emerald green eyes, with dark, almost black shaggy hair. He had this right eyebrow pierced and wore clothes similar to Bill.  
  
"Yeah pretty good thanks." Loud noises on the stairs told Harry that Ginny was being followed by a group of people. Ginny appeared, followed by Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Hermione. Harry gaped at him, and then laughed. "No wonder you have two additional floors!" Ginny laughed, but then turned deep red. Harry smiled to himself. 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry awoke sweating, grasping his forehead. He looked at the clock. One a.m. There was no way he would be able to sleep. Silently slipping into fresh clothes, Harry went down stairs to the kitchen, not knowing what he could do to pass the time. He switched on the light and sat at the table.  
  
Last night had been great. They had eaten outside, since there were seventeen of them. The new five were still a mystery to him. They talked for two hours and Harry still had millions of questions. All were from Canada, and still attended school. They lived like most muggles, they told him, but attended a magic school nine months of the year. Which school, they didn't say. It surprised Harry that they would live like muggles. For instance, Ryal plays hockey regularly. This had impressed Mr Weasley, and resulted in Ryal describing the whole game to him. They attend the Wizarding School for ten years, not the regular seven. They 'specialized' in curtain areas after their third year. And not only was there quidditch teams, they also had hockey teams, baseball teams, basketball teams, and ringette teams. Even Harry and Hermione hadn't heard of the muggle sport ringette. It was quickly explained, against Mr Weasleys' wishes, as similar to hockey, with more rules, a ring instead of a puck, and a hockey stick without a blade. It was amazing, and weird, that this school existed. It certainly wasn't any of the known three wizarding schools.  
  
Yes, Harry thought, it had been a very enjoyable evening. The weather had certainly agreed with them, so to speak. It was a warm night with a cool breeze. Kadence and Cameryn said it was the perfect softball weather, too bad they didn't bring their gloves. The weather was over, for now there was a huge rain storm outside. This gave Harry the urge to have some butterbeer, but he resisted it.  
  
Harry looked around him. The Burrow had not changed dramatically; it still had a very warm, inviting feeling about it. He spotted an open magazine on the table and picked it up. The headline was 'Rumors,' and there was a picture of Harry, back turned, not wanting anyone staring at him. He started to read the article, wondering why he would be in it.  
  
'Rumors about Harry Potter and his tragic life have been blossoming for the last month. So many that we plan to write about one every issue, in much detail. We start with a growing question of did James and Lilly Potter actually die? From sources unknown we have heard that a possible switching spell had been cast on James Potter and his close friend Remus Lupin.  
  
They say that Harrys' mother, Lilly Potter, had cast this charm herself. To support this, Lilly Potters' wand is well known for the great ability of casting charms. This would mean that James Potter is alive, unable to return to his real appearance because his body is dead, and buried. There are, of course, facts against this rumor.  
  
Lupin decided to leave the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after being exposed as a werewolf. This is crucial, if James Potter was in Lupins' body, would he still change into a werewolf? The answer to that question may always be, just as young Harrys' life, a mystery.'  
  
Harry set down the magazine. Even the question, the possibility of his father being alive brought questions, worries and unexplainable feelings. He sat there for an hour, rereading the article a couple times. Then he hurt soft, quiet footsteps above him, coming down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kadence came down the stairs. She regularly woke early, and it startled her to find Harry sitting at the table. She smiles as Harry turned to face her, "Mornin' Harry." Her smooth voice flooded through Harrys' head, though his mind was to far gone to notice. He merely shrugged, and Kadence realized something serious was bothering him. "Somethin' wrong, eh Harry?" her thick Canadian accent was gentle, yet demanding.  
  
"Rumors 'bout my parents in the magazine are frustrating. But I guess I shouldn't listen to them," Harry sighed, rubbing his scar, trying to diminish the pain.  
  
"Yet you are," Kadence eyed him suspiciously. "Scar botherin' yah Harry?" she asked with a hit of excitement in her voice.  
  
"A bit, I just don't know what it means. Which seems to be worse then the burning, the question seems to cut inside me," Harry seemed lost for a moment, and then he snapped out of it. "It's not that bad," Harry added swiftly, noticing Kadence becoming, well, excited!  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed gleefully, jumping up from her seat. She rushed towards him. "This is just what I was waiting for!" And to Harrys' amazement Kadence placed her finger tips on Harrys' forehead. She slowly traced his scar about five times, driving Harry up the wall. Her touch did something to him, though he didn't know what. She subsequently placed her fingers on the scar, pressing faintly against his forehead. When the burning abated she stepped back from him, smiling gaily. She gracefully pulled out her wand. Almost silently she whispered something, and two books surfaced on the table. Kadence sat down and instantaneously started flipping through the books.  
  
Harry stared at her, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kadence smiled once more, though not looking up from either book. "Remember how we studies specific field? Well I study Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Curses. For the last year or so, I've been studying you, and have been workin' on what your scar could mean. I found that it could be a source of communication, and I've learnt how to read them . . . well most of the time. This one came real clear, so I shouldn't have a problem figuring it out."  
  
Harry sat there completely puzzled. She was reading about him, about his scar. "What are those books?" he queried, she still hadn't looked up at all.  
  
"Huh? Oh, this is a report 'bout what I presume the message is," she pointed to the smaller 'book.' "And this book is just telling me what it means, how close I was to the correct message. And of course I missed some words, key ones it seems. It's a school book I brought along." Harry shrugged, it seemed that he had enough to try and understand he should just leave this one alone. He seemed to shrug many things off lately, easily putting them to the back of his mind. Kadence, however, seemed to have found what she was looking for, she muttered some foreign words. She pointed at the report, and carefully dragged it over the open pages in the book.  
  
Both books then vanished, and a paper appeared in their place. 'I should learn this magic,' Harry thought to himself. Kadence picked up the paper and read it carefully.  
  
She re-read it once or twice, and then looked up at Harry, "It was a warning, but I only caught the end of it." She looked down and read off the paper, "'ollow is safe, where demiguise are danger approaches. Invisibility only will you now.' Of course I missed some words." She looked up at Harry. "You own an invisibility cloak, and if you wear it, a forgotten magic will occur Harry! This is wonderful, you've saved us all!"  
  
Harry didn't bother trying to figure out the 'forgotten magic,' but instead wondered about the demiguise. "So when it says it's invisible, it means the cloaks spun from demiguise hair. But invisibility cloaks are rare, what about those who don't own one?" Harry hated to think what might happen if many people started to die, when he wouldn't because of an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Demiguise are found in the Far East, and people there all have the cloaks. And don't forget, one cloak covers many," comforted Kadence. She had a way of making him feel better, that everything will be all right.  
  
"Your school gives a very different kind of education. What do the others study?" Harry asked curiously. This other school, it was a complete secret, and Harry wanted to know as much as possible about it.  
  
"Oh, well Kale experiments with new repelling charms, spells, and potions. She works mostly with charms, which is her specialty. Cameryn takes animagus, among others. She figured different animals are in each person, so she can turn into five different animals at will. She's been working on it for a while now. Marphie can tame most Magical creatures, and knows all about them. That's why I know about some of them, he talks about them constantly. And Ryal studies potions and herbology. That guy could tell the difference in two potions if the only difference was a drop of dragon's blood. It's really helpful that we have our working experience covered for graduation."  
  
Once again Harry was confused. He opened his mouth to ask another question, when Kadence continued, "For a student to graduate in our school you must have at least three months of active work outside school, but during the coarse time. So, being here is our school work," she laughed. 'Harry was curious, liked to be informed. Which is a great quality in a wizard,' Kadence thought dreamily.  
  
*~*~* 5 am  
  
Harry took the paper from Kadence and went upstairs. He had learned so much, yet had more questions. The rumors in the magazine were, according to Harry at this point, just rumors. He decided to think like this so he could keep his full attention on the present and future. The past was way to confusing and full of mystery to go back at the moment. The present was the warning; he had to figure out a course of action. He arrived in Rons' room and sat on his bed and read the message for himself. 'ollow is safe,' caught his attention right away.  
  
He sat there, trying to figure out where was 'ollow.' It must contain many wizarding aspects, since Voldemort hadn't been near them at all. Which brought to a second thought, if Voldemort was there, it must be important. Harry looked at his reflection in the window, noticing as always his great resemblance to his father. Then it all pieced together. A wizarding city . . . Voldemort . . . his parents . . .  
  
Godric's Hollow!  
  
Harry ran down the stairs, as silently as possible. When he reached the kitchen he found that Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Ryal had joined Kadence. Worry was in some of their eyes when they met his. He ignored it, this was more important. "Godric's Hollow," Harry announced breathless. He could now see both worry and confusion in their eyes. He continued, "The warning! Godric's Hollow!" exclaimed Harry, trying to make them understand. He noticed Kadences' eyes glow with excitement, but she stayed silent, allowing Harry explain. "It's safe from Voldemort. He left, so maybe there might be something there that could help us, anything at all!"  
  
"He's right," Ryal commented straight away. "We should go, see what we can find. What they might possess, herbs and potions." Harry realized that Ryal instantly wanted to find what power Voldemort and his supporters may have.  
  
"Well, who are all going to go? I mean there are seventeen of us, not mentioning that Dumbledore and others will want to be there," Mrs Weasley directed.  
  
Mr Weasley answered calmly, "Everyone should. We can say that we're on vacation that way. Also, the more people we have, the more ground we'll cover. We leave in an hour, staying for a couple days. Wake everyone Ryal, Kadence, and start packing immediately. Harry, you go write to Dumbledore. Tell him we're going to Godric's Hollow, and to meet us there. Use Hedwig, she'll deliver the mail the fastest." 


	4. Chapter Four

"Ginny, wake up! Come on Ginny, we'll be late!" cried Hermione. She was franticly shaking Ginny. The young red head girl fluttered her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Late for what, Hermy-own-ninny?" Even half asleep Ginny could successfully mock Hermione. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she slowly sat up. Her brilliant red hair was a mess. It seemed impossible to tame it since she aloud it to grow out long.  
  
"Oh shove it Ginny," Hermione replied without effort. It was impossible to try and fight the teasing she now regularly received when no one was around to hear it. "Would you hurry already? Come on and pack, would yah? We're going to Godric's Hollow, don't bother asking questions; I don't know the answers," Hermione announced sharply. She was now going through her books, obviously deciding what to take, and what not to. She decided to take her new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, along with her potions and charms. Hermione carried on packing her belongings, now and then unpacking something. She often had problems making decisions, though she made sure no one would ever notice. Within ten minutes Hermione had finished all her packing.  
  
Ginny had just finished brushing her long hair as Hermione did this. With much less hassle she had pulled it into a half bun. She styled her hair this way because it showed the length of her hair without it in her face. She looked up at Hermione and grinned, which strongly resembled a grin you would see on Fred or George. "Wow Hermione! Way to pack . . . who taught you?" Ginny teased gleefully. She took an arm load of clothes and random books into her used, ratty bag, which had actually had once belonged to everyone of her brothers. She looked around, and then decided she was done and shut her bag. As she straightened she felt a good hard shove on her shoulder, sending her tumbling over a pile of old books covered by blankets. She landed on something soft, but alive. There was a loud roar of anger from Crookshanks and Ginny scrambling up in hope of not being scratched. Without any luck, when the scene had finally settled Ginny had one long scratch on her cheek.  
  
All this commotion brought a familiar face to the small, untidy bedroom. Harry knocked softly and entered the room with a curious expression on his face. "Er . . . what's going on?" Harry stared at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was on the verge of hysterical laughter, but you Ginny was sprawled on the floor, clutching her cheek. Ginny, now red with embarrassment, looked up at Harry, then pointed at the ginger cat.  
  
At that moment Hermione burst out laughing. Harry started at her, puzzled, when Ron had joined the scene. He was there for five seconds before he too realized the situation and joined Hermione laughing. Harry wasn't sure what triggered it, but he suddenly exploded with frustration. "Would you two desist? Ginny what happened?" Hermione and Ron fell silent, gawking at their best friend. He had had a soft, reassuring tone when speaking to Ginny. They looked at each other, but decided silently not to mention anything yet . . .  
  
Ginny explained, "Hermione pushed me, and I landed on Crookshanks." She was still on the floor but no longer covering the bleeding scratch.  
  
Hermione quickly became defensive, "You did deserve it Ginny! You shouldn't have said-" But Harry wasn't listening, he had went to Ginny, and knelt beside her. He simply ignored Hermione for a minute. Her softly touched Ginny's cheek. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as Harry gently ran his fingers across the scratch.  
  
To all of their amazement, the scar suddenly began to disappear. Harry had healed it with only the tip of his finger! The moment was awkward, Harry stood up nervously. "Well . . . er . . .if you guys don't need anything . . . I'll just leave." Harry quickly felt the room. The three just stared in the direction on which Harry had left.  
  
It was Ron who broke the silence, "Bloody 'ell! Now what was that he just did?" He looked expectantly at the two girls. Hermione merely shrugged.  
  
Ginny slowly stood, and very clearly answered, "I don't think he knew himself! And when he looked at me, I've never witnessed such intensity in my entire life! He didn't seem normal, me hasn't since school ended. Ron, you better go talk to 'im. Make sure he's alright! Ron just stood there stubbornly, he was not going to be bossed around by his little sister! "Ron," Ginny implied furiously, "just go speak to Harry!" She made it clear that this was about Harry, not control issues.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Harry reached Ron's room he shut the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head was spinning, hands shaking and thoughts racing. What had just happened? How did he now hoe to do that? How did he do that? Before he had a chance to think about any of this the door opened with a great shove, making Harry tumble to the floor head first.  
  
"Er . . . Sorry 'arry. I didn't mean to," Ron apologized sincerely, but was now lost for words. The pause was awkward. Finally Ron mumbled, "'ow are yah?"  
  
Harry stood, answering jokingly, "Well my 'ead 'urts like 'ell." Harry mimicked Ron's accent perfectly. They both laughed, Ron was a little embarrassed by the comment but tried to hide it the best he could. "I'm completely sure Ron," Harry continued. "I mean, we're going to Godric's Hollow . . ." Harry cut off and busied himself by finish writing the letter to Dumbledore. Ron stood puzzled at the door way. Harry's eyes met Ron's. Harry tried to help him, "The memories that might come back . . . " He couldn't say the words. He just couldn't, so he tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and opened the window for her.  
  
Suddenly Ron hear a small voice from the hallway. "Get there faster!" Hermione's voice filled his head. Finally he caught on, Harry's parent lived in Godric's Hollow. That's where You Know Who killed the Potter's! "OOHH!" Ron announced loud and clear.  
  
There was a faint 'SMACK' followed by an "Oww!" It seemed Hermione had hit herself on the forehead in frustration of Ron's stupidity. Harry looked towards the open door and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, you might as well come in, you know as well as I Ron won't remember everything I say. Come listen for yourself." A flushed Hermione came through the doorway, as Ron sighed in relief. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Now, I'm not sure if I can answer your questions. But I'm fine, I'll deal with whatever comes my way. Don't worry about me, just concentrate on the job ahead of us, alright? I have no idea what just happened, I don't know how or why or anything. However I do know that we shouldn't worry about something small like that, again we have more important things to work on. And-" he looked sharply at Hermione, "I don't think its necessary to analyze what happened, or mention it to anyone." Hermione and Ron once again exchanged looks. Hermione's was furious, and Ron's was content.  
  
"Fine, we won't look into it or tell anyone. You win," Hermione groaned miserably.  
  
"I think that covers it eh mate?" Ron commented happily. Harry forced himself not to laugh at Ron's half English half Canadian vocabulary. Ron continued, "Well we leave in ten minute right? I have yet to pack, what 'bout you 'arry?"  
  
Harry, who had been in a daze, shook his head. "Er . . . yah I didn't have time to unpack." Harry quickly turned back to staring into nowhere, then picked up his Hogwarts trunk, and went down stairs. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry entered the kitchen ready to go, he had found a new wave of energy. His earlier thought in were now in the back of his mind, already forgotten. The kitchen was packed. Everyone in the house was now awake, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only people not down in the kitchen. Sirius was in his dog form, lying curled up in a corner eating, out of the way. Harry noticed Fred and George exchanging the food Mrs Weasley put out for their trick replacements. Harry took note of this, it could be important. The five Canadians were sitting at the table enveloped in conversation about traveling to Godric's Hollow. Mrs Weasley was cooking more food while Mr Weasley taking all the luggage outside in preparation of the long travel. Harry realized he didn't know how their were going to get there! As Harry started to the door to give Mr Weasley his trunk he noticed that Bill and Charlie were talking, currently deciding to start eating, and Percy was sending out an owl.  
  
As Mr Weasley took his trunk from him Harry turned just in time to see Charlie grow a tail, and scales appearing on his skin. Bill then shrank dramatically, his hair turning white and fingers growing unnaturally long. Before he knew it Charlie was a small, but very real dragon, and Bill into an old goblin. You could hear Fred and George hysterically laughing in the corner of the room. Luckily Charlie didn't have a huge temper and stood still so that nobody was hurt. But Bill, on the other hand, jumped onto the nearest twin, George, hands tightly grasped around his neck. The sight of seeing the still pierced goblin strangling the young red head twin turned out to be priceless (as you can imagine!) Somehow Fred had gotten away, and had no intention of trying to help George escape from their eldest brother. Everyone in the kitchen was laughing. To make the situation more hilarious was Ron just entered the kitchen, not understanding what was happening, stared in shock at his two brothers. He was about to attempt to separate the two, then realized that the situation obviously wasn't all too serious.  
  
Seconds later Charlie and Bill were soon back to normal. It was then Ron grasped the true humor in the situation and couldn't stop laughing long after it was over. After both twins were forced to eat their own food by Bill and Charlie, and took their own turns being a different magical creature, did they have a chance to explain to Harry was exactly had happened.  
  
"It was one of our more brilliant inventions I must say. You see, when you eat one you will turn into a magical creature you tend to be around often, or enjoy to be around. Naturally Charlie and Bill would turn into a dragon and a goblin, so they were the ideal people to experiment on," Fred truthfully explained, though he had a devilish smile plastered to his face.  
  
George, still rubbing his finger marked neck continued, "A compliment really. We didn't think they would attack us in such a way." George smiled identically to Fred. All in a day's work, eh Fred?"  
  
"Yes, dear brother, but today's work is far from finished!" Fred winking at Harry, then whispered to him, "Watch what you eat eh?" Harry nodded, he didn't really want to be a guinea pig for the twins inventions anytime soon.  
  
By now Mr Weasley, Marphie and Ryal had packed everything out to the . . . Once again Harry wondered about the transportation. Harry left the kitchen out to the front of the house. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw no less than five muggle cars in front of the Burrow.  
  
"Like the cars Harry? Brought 'em along with us from Canada. The two trucks are Ryal's and Kale's. They are mainly used for luggage, only two or three fit comfortably. Then Cameryn's is the Jeta, Kadence owns the Explorer, and mine is the Saturn."  
  
Harry didn't quite know which car was which, though he had a general idea. He was definitely impressed with the cars. "Who is going with who?" Harry questioned thoughtfully.  
  
"Well . . . I believe they have it worked out that Percy, Hermione and Ginny are going with Cameryn. Kadence is taking Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the twins. Sirius is riding with Ryal, Bill and Charlie are going with Kale. And that leaves you and Ron with me," Marphie explained. He smiled, "We better hurry though, might take us all day to drive there if we don't!" 


	5. Chapter Five: Road Trip

Quick note (sorry Caitlin I know how much you hate these, but it won't be long!) Thanks everyone who reviewed. To answer you question Vels, yes Ottery St. Catchpole is a real place in the books anyhow, lol. I believe in the second book when flying to Ron's house it said something about it, so I used that as a guide line.  
  
----------  
  
They left at the time placed. It would take them around nine to ten hours to drive to Godric's Hollow. There was excitement in everyone as they all piled into separate cars.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the white Jeta, Cameryn and Percy sat in the front. Percy was asking Cameryn question after question. "Are both your parents wizards?"  
  
Cameryn replied with a smile, "No, it would be impossible to conceive me if they were!" She drove out of the driveway as she continued, "My dad is a wizard, and my mom is a . . . muggle? Is that the word you use?" Cameryn queried Percy. The questions and short answers went back and forth the whole trip.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back seat, Hermione and Ginny were whispering. "Do you still like Harry?" Ginny's eyes widened and her colour slightly deepened.  
  
"Harry? Er . . . in what way?" Ginny answered looking straight at Hermione. 'Challenge he; she's not used to it. Hopefully she'll screw up.' Ginny thought.  
  
Hermione caught her breath, but quickly replied, "Both!" Hermione was thoroughly excited now!  
  
"I don't know either. Well . . . I do find him attractive," she paused. Hermione's eyes encouraged her to continue. "Come off it Hermione! Jeez . . . you must have noticed with brilliant green eyes and how tall he is and his dazzling smile." Ginny growled at herself. "Are you happy now?" Ginny demanded.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes Ginny, I'm ecstatic!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "What about you Hermy-own-ninny? Who d'yah fancy?"  
  
Hermione though for a minute, then decided to answer truthfully. "Ryal, I suppose." Hermione didn't dare mention that she was torn between two people in her life. She continued, "His eyes are so unique! Pale grey with the stars in the pupil, I love those contacts he wears! Mmmmm! And he had gorgeous teeth! I mean he's five eleven; great build and dirty blonde hair, what's not to love?" Hermione whispered frantically to Ginny, trying to hide any dishonesty in her eyes.  
  
"What about Marphie? He's six four, emerald green eyes, also great build and dark brown hair! Oh, and he's pierced! I totally prefer him!" Ginny responded hurriedly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione carried on long into the trip. Not only comparing Harry, Ryal and Marphie, but also Oliver Wood, Krum (on Ginny's request), Ron (against Ginny's wishes, but Hermione said it was either him or Malfoy. Ginny picked Ron,) and everyone else at Hogwarts that came to mind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Explorer could seat seven. The twins sat in the back discussing what all that should be invented. "Why stop at jokes? I bet we could pass on something more incredible for people to remember us by!" Fred exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
  
"Just forget about all our prank inventions?" George replied amazed.  
  
"No! That's not what I said. But think about it. We were known at Hogwarts as the humorous twins, who always gave a good laugh. Nobody would guess we could come out with say the fastest broom yet! We could be famous!" Fred explained with a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Brilliant, Fred! And we don't have to stop there -." Throughout the rest of the trip Fred and George had many new ideas and plans to make them work.  
  
In the middle of the deep, majestic purple Explorer Mrs Weasley sat quietly knitting. She continuously had several thoughts about her two self employed sons, 'Now I'm proud of them! Going past just the jokes and moving towards bigger inventions.' 'Wow! I'd never thought of combining those two charms!' 'Those two really are sensible boys, with huge potential! Who'd have known?'  
  
Meanwhile, Mr Weasley was asking Kadence questions about muggle sports. "So do you play many muggle sports?"  
  
"When I can I play softball. Of course I play many wizardi-"  
  
"Softball you say?" Mr Weasley interrupted. "Explain it to me; do you think you could teach us how to play?" Arthur Weasley questioned enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do the best I can." By the end of the trip he knew what softball and baseball were and the difference between the two.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryal's truck was definitely a man's truck. It sat two people comfortably and had loads of storage room. Ryal needed it for his hockey equipment, and often went on camping trips. As the powerful deep green truck roared down the street Sirius and Ryal started to talk casually. "Enjoying your schooling years?" Sirius asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah, make the most of what you have I always say. Work hard in class, have fun outside of it. But it's great to be out here around wizards all the time."  
  
"Change is good," Sirius agreed. "You're lucky to be able to have so many open doors for you. Really get in your area of interest," Sirius spoke with experience, respect and envy.  
  
"It's amazing how much I've learned in just seven years," Ryal agreed. Conversation carried on from Ryal's knowledge of potions to how Sirius' childhood enemy is now Potions teacher and how Harry hates Snape's classes. Ryal offered to attempt Harry to have more interest in the subject. Sirius, acting in his right as a Godfather, accepted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The light playful green truck could carry four people comfortably, twice as many as Ryal's. Kale sat driving, her long dark curls hung loose and her blue spike lip ring brought out her deep grey eyes. Her conversation with Bill and Charlie was about her work. "How many new spells and charms have you learned?" Bill asked politely, rather than interest.  
  
"All of them together? About fifty useful ones I'd say. Give or take a few," Kale replied turning onto the main road. "And many more, that I've never used."  
  
"Wow, that's great! What are your favorites?" Charlie asked, hoping to learn some useful spells. Kale hesitated, not knowing whether or not it would be safe to tell them.  
  
'It'll be fine, a totally different world I'm in and at the end of summer . . .' she thought. "Hmmm, let's see . . . one that I definitely use often would be the Eska spell. It works almost like the copy and paste on a computer." The boys just stared at her. "A muggle machine," Kale explained, trying to use their terminology. "Say I'm assigned an essay in which I have to use all the information in a book. All I have to do is say the words and drag my wand across the text I need for the answer. I finish the spell by repeating the same words and my essay will appear in front of me completed. Of course once I had learned of this spell the teachers had one conjured up to prevent the students to use it for their school work. No matter how handy magic is, we still have to work for our marks," Kale finished; she smiled as she turned a sharp corner, sending Bill and Charlie to the other side of the truck. "Of course that wouldn't stop us from using it out here, it's so useful! When we're at the school we have to use our old wands in order to conjure the spell." Kale smiled an awesomely wicked smile, turning another sharp corner.  
  
The trip continued in this fashion, Bill now totally interested. Kale described some of her spells and charms, careful not to mention the words you used. Her teachers would barely approve of her mentioning the spells, let alone telling them how to perform them. Two totally different worlds .  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the black Saturn Marphie and Harry sat up front, while Ron sat in the back. Harry kept trying to include Ron in the conversation, but failing every time. He finally gave up and started talking to Marphie; Ron was hopeless.  
  
'Good thing Marphie is driving, I wouldn't be able to think straight otherwise. Thankfully she's not in the car; it would be pointless if she was. Jeez, why can't I stop thinking about it? I have to think about something else . . . I wonder what Harry is feeling. Must be difficult to go back to Godric's Hollow . . . this morning with Ginny . . . the rumors in the paper . . . You Know Who . . .' Ron's thoughts came rushing back to this morning. He heard the main drift of why Hermione had hit Ginny. Ginny called her Hermy-own-ninny and said something about packing. Then it suddenly hit him.  
  
'Harry told me how Krum called her Hermy-own-ninny . . . he asked her to his place for summer . . . Hermione suddenly arriving at the Burrow early . . .  
  
As Ron was making his discovery, then going mad afterwards, Harry and Marphie were talking about Magical Creatures. "You study magical creatures? You should meet Hagrid! He loved anything dangerous."  
  
"Hagrid does? The keeper of keys at Hogwarts, are you serious?" Marphie asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, he also teaches Care of Magical Creatures there. He especially loves dragons. He tried to raise one in his hut once."  
  
"What kind of dragon?"  
  
"Norwegian Ridgeback I believe."  
  
"Those are quite rare! Where on earth did he get it?"  
  
For the rest of the trip Harry explained all his adventures to Marphie . . . well any that had involved magical creatures that is. 


	6. Chapter Six

All the cars arrived moments after each other. It was late; the sun was setting in now clear sky. The first car pulled into the destination; a short driveway of what looked like to be a deserted house. As it was a fairly uneventful ride for Ginny, Hermione and Percy, they immediately started unpacking their belongings. Cameryn seemed to be a bit worried about something, but hid it fairly well as she only gave a quick, sad glance up at the house then started unpacking herself. She knew, however, that it was useless to bring it all out when they weren't staying for long. Hermione sensed there was something wrong, something about the house, but coming from a muggle family she didn't know what it was.  
  
Out of the explorer, the twins were energetic to start on their ideas and were quick to grab their luggage. Mr Weasley and Kadence both wore the same expression as Cameryn, though only Hermione sensed this. Molly Weasley just happened to be just as energetic as the twins, so she hid her concern very well. She mentioned to the twins to just leave their stuff in the car, she'll bring it in for them.  
  
Once again, when Sirius and Ryal exited the car they did nothing but look up at the house. Deep sorrow was shown through Sirius' eyes and there was no question that the adults all knew something that the rest didn't. That is if you consider the five Canadians adults.  
  
As Kale turned in the drive way, she was the only who stepped out of the truck. Like Sirius and Ryal she didn't bother starting for her bags, but silently looked up at the house. After receiving a puzzled look from Molly, in one word she explained it all. "Sleeping."  
  
The car that had the most excitement had arrived last. Marphie quickly told Harry not to worry about his bags just yet, that he would bring both his and Ron's to the house. He carried on just as he said and had the matching expression on his face just as everyone else. Harry decided to look at the house from a better view.  
  
Harry watched as Ron exited from the back. He had a wild, dazed look in his eyes, but Harry didn't think he'd have to wait long to figure out why. However, as Harry and Ron advanced on the house, the look quickly changed. They both grew still at the same time, stopping dead in their tracks, both realizing the situation before them.  
  
Ron stared unbelievingly at the house in front of him. He wasn't sure how he knew, but there was no question in his mind that he was incorrect. He house before him, the one they were supposedly planning on staying at, was indeed the old Potter house.  
  
A sinking feeling consumed Harry the moment he looked at where exactly they were staying. He was absolutely positive that he had never seen it before, yet it was so familiar. Nobody needed to tell him that this was in fact the place where he was born, the place where his parents died, where he obtained his scar; the place which made him famous before he could speak.  
  
For some reason this didn't seem to go farther than the sinking feeling. No tears came, his hands weren't shaking and his heart beat didn't increase a great deal, though he could slightly feel it beating faster than usual. He was unnaturally calm, just like he had been for last three weeks. This was the part that made him feel uneasy.  
  
Questions flooded his mind. Shouldn't he be a wreck? Cry, sour or break something? Isn't that the normal reaction in this kind of situation? Unaware that everyone was staring at him, Harry decided to study his surroundings more closely. The windows weren't boarded, but had cobwebs on both sides of the glass. The paint on the exterior walls, doors and frames were peeling. The lawn seemed as if it had been unattended for a little over a year. Someone obviously had been kind enough to make it look at least half decent. The house was two stories, unless there was a basement.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and thought, 'No matter how much the Weasley house has felt like home for the past couple years, it doesn't compare in the least to this.' Harry laughed to himself; it'll feel like home once everyone helps clean it up a bit. "I thought it was destroyed," Harry commented. There must have been something in his voice that explained he was perfectly fine, because he heard several exhaled breaths behind him. He chose to ignore it.  
  
In an unsure voice, Molly tried to explain, "Oh, Harry dear, this house was your only link to your past. I believe someone cast a restoring spell on it not to long after it happened. I of course don't know exactly -."  
  
"I can explain completely," Sirius spoke up. Harry turned to meet Sirius' serious eyes. He continued in a calm voice that matched the way Harry felt, "That night I came here in a last attempt to help you parents. I travelled by motorcycle, a flying motorcycle. But when I arrived, Hagrid had Harry and was off to meet with Dumbledore. I knew right away what had happened, so I gave Hagrid the motorcycle to transport Harry safely to the Dursley's.  
  
"After he left I cast the restoring spell on the house. It was repaired and the muggle's thought Potter's had moved or something, but had left the house waiting for their return. Nobody said otherwise, though many witches and wizards have visited over the years." He turned to look at the house before him. "This is exactly the way your parents left it, well, other than the cobwebs and long grass. Your mother kept everything well kept."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it and started becoming a little hysterical, which was obvious in his voice. He had always assumed that it had been destroyed. Hysteria overcame a bit of him, "How are all of us going to stay here and make it not look suspicious?" As if he was reading headlines he continued, "The Potter's 'leave' all of a sudden. Nobody shows up for over a decade. Then, out of the blue, five cars show up and seventeen people stay in the house. After fixing it up, just as mysteriously, they all, too, disappear." He started laughing again, "Or just tell me how seventeen of us will be able to stay in there comfortably period."  
  
Hermione, trying to see the best in the situation, laughed along with Harry in attempt to make it seem he wasn't all that crazy. Catching on to Hermione's plan, Ron and Ginny joined in laughing, After a while, the only reason they were laughing was because they were laughing.  
  
Ron's dad had to stop them laughing, there was something Harry didn't quite understand. "Please stop laughing. Harry, I am happy how . er .well your taking all this, but this is very serious. You have the key for the house and you must search the house alone first." This made all four stop laughing at once.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in an honest sense. Mr Weasley must have eaten something spoiled.  
  
"Deep back in you mind is the memory of that night and the house. It is important for you to spend the night going through the house. You must member as much as you can about your parents as possible." Mr. Weasley started talking lower and lower, as if he didn't want Harry to actually carry out what he was directing. "Oh," he added, "to answer your question, we are renting hotel rooms in town."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry almost screamed. Suddenly he knew where all his anxieties were going to come out. "You think that I can go through all my past in one night, ALONE?" His voice suddenly rose a bit, and hysteria had completely ruled over. "I am only fourteen and have been somehow very lucky to be here right now! I've gone through four years at Hogwarts and have dealt with my past in more detail each year! First year everybody knew more than me about me and I just dragged my best friends into a situation that could have killed them! Second year I realize that Voldemort gave some of his powers to me and I have to kill a big giant snake. I have to live with the fact that I share the same powers of the most dangerous and despised wizard of all time! In third year I get to start hearing my dead parent's last words, which is the only time I'll ever hear them speak. If that's not enough Ron's pet rat killed my parents and my god father is alive and wished dead. Oh and most special of all, four year. I fight a dragon," at the mention of dragon Charlie's head popped up in the car behind them, "swim in ice water to rescue my best friend in fear he'll die because I took the poem too seriously. And the last event, after going through a horrible maze me and Cedric take the cup together. I brought Cedric to Voldemort; I could have just killed him myself. Oh," Harry was literally screaming now, "don't you think it's a little ironic that thirteen years after I had somehow brought Voldemort down from power I also bring him back? And now after living three weeks in ignorance and in fear that I could die any minute I have to spend a night, alone, in the house Voldemort killed my parents in? Now maybe, just maybe, I could have considered it if you gave me time to prepare for it but . but," Harry didn't finish.  
  
He looked up at the house towering over him. Nobody seemed to want to say anything to him. As Harry considered staying at the house, it seemed to tower over him more. "Could Ron and Hermione stay with me?" Harry asked in a calm voice, as if he hadn't said anything about not wanting to a second before.  
  
"I'll stay, no matter what they say. I refuse to leave you Harry," Hermione responded with no hesitance.  
  
"Me too," Ron agreed. "I'll be here whenever you need me."  
  
Fred laughed out loud. "The Dream Team together again!"  
  
George joined in, "The unbeatable Trio!"  
  
To everyone's surprise Ginny added her own bit, "The brains, the heart and the muscle!"  
  
"Good one Gin!" Fred exclaimed happily.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem that we can stop them, now can we?" Molly laughed. "But please dears, be careful. Oh and Ron and Hermione, be sure to help Harry, not slow him down."  
  
"We won't mum, promise!" Ron answered sincerely. "Just one question; what are we doin' for food?"  
  
Everyone laughed at Ron, who suddenly turned slightly red and moved his eyes to his shoes. Saving Ron just as he had saved him, Harry helped, "I'm starving! I could eat a horse!" It seemed that the realization that they were all hungry set in and they all stopped laughing.  
  
Kale gave a quick wink at Charlie (who had dragged himself out) and muttered choice words as she waved her wand. This caught everyone's attention and soon she had no choice but to explain. "Food is in the house for the Dream Team. Hermione, I assume you know how to cook."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Yes, I cook for myself all the time when my parents aren't around!"  
  
"Okay, you'll find more than enough options in the kitchen. We'll all eat out." Kale walked back to her car, as did most of them.  
  
"Can't I stay with them too?" Ginny spoke up suddenly.  
  
Immediately after her father spat, "Not a chance. You proved how trust worthy you really are no longer than a week after your return from school. The discussion is over Ginny; don't even try looking in your mother's direction."  
  
Everyone went back to they're cars and loaded both themselves and their luggage. Then Harry shouted out, "I don't have the key!"  
  
Sirius answered, "In your father's invisibility cloak he kept a spare key in the left inside pocket." And with that they all drove off.  
  
"There is no pocket in that cloak. I'm positive." Harry shook his head in disbelieve as he rummaged through his belongings.  
  
"After you put it on there is, didn't you two notice? There are at least fifty pockets in that cloak. I've used them before," Ron said.  
  
"I've never noticed," Hermione answered.  
  
"What did you use them for?" Harry questioned as he wrapped himself in the cloak. He started going through the pockets on the left side and found the key right away.  
  
"To store food in, we spent a lot of time under that cloak, I never knew when I'd become hungry."  
  
"His stomach, we did I even ask?" Harry mumbled quietly. They walked up to the house quickly, the night was theirs and they weren't going to waste anytime. Harry slipped the key into the bolt and turned the handle. He pushed open the door, and then slowly walked inside. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Discoveries and Accusatio...

Chapter 7  
Discoveries and Accusations  
After closing the door there was a long, awkward pause between the trio. Hermione looked as if she regretted coming in to the old house. It was a complete mess; there were in way more than they had thought. They had purposively had entered the kitchen. It was neat - or if you wish, organized- but not in the least clean. The hardwood floor was covered in an inch of dust with cobwebs in the corner. It seemed that if it wasn't covered in dust, some kind of animal had once inhabited the house.  
"With any luck the whole house will be hard wood floors. It's much easier to clean." Hermione spoke very positively, though she looked hesitant, she also seemed egger to start at once.  
"Easier to clean . . . Isn't it all the same if you have a wand?" Ron stared at her puzzled.  
"Well we're not allowed to use magic outside of school, you know that. Hopefully there are some cleaners in the cupboard; otherwise it might take us all night for just the kitchen." Hermione explained. She walked over to the cupboards and started looking in them. Harry knew what he was looking for (Aunt Petunia spends ten hours a day cleaning), so he started looking too. Ron stood back, it was rare that they - er he that is - ever had to do muggle cleaning. Fred and George had to constantly because one wrong explosion could leave an awful mess, and they certainly couldn't ask Mrs. Weasley to clean it up.  
Harry was triumphant, "Here we go. There is half a bottle of 'Mr. Clean.' Aunt Petunia just loves his products. He must be good right?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room bored.  
Hermione smiled, but replied, "A Swiffer Wet Jet would be better, much easier. But it'll be fine." Hermione stopped for a moment, "Wait! The neighbors still have lights on, Harry go ask them if they have a Swiffer you could borrow."  
Harry looked at Ron for help, but was given nothing. "Fine," Harry grumbled as he turned towards the door. He slumped through the grass until he stood in front of a red door with a welcome sign hanging in the middle. He knocked on the door and chewed his lip waiting for someone to answer. The door suddenly opened and a girl (in her early twenties) in boxers and a 'Hello Kitty' shirt stood in front of him. "Er ... Hi," Harry said uncertainly.  
The girl was older than he was and had an innocent face with short blonde hair flicked out. "Your a Potter!" She jumped ahead and grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling brightly. "You must be! You have James's hair. Oh, and you have Lilley's eyes," the girl awed. "What's your name?"  
He blinked once amazed. "'Oi . . . I - I mean, Harry. My name is Harry." He shook his head and looked again at the girl.  
"Harry? Galloping gargoyles I thought you were, but I had to make sure." She pulled him into a great big hug, saying, "I can't believe your back! It's so great to see you! Are you back with your parents? It would be great to seem them again, I wonder if they remember me."  
Harry pulled back and laughed, "It would be great if I remembered you."  
She smacked herself in the forehead with her palm and started laughing too. "How silly of me, last time I saw you you were just one. I was six, but I remember you so vividly. My name is Ambrose by the way.  
"Ambrose," Harry tried it out. "It suits you. Did you say you knew my parents?"  
Ambrose's face fell sadly. "Knew?" she squeaked. "Are they . . . Are they not around anymore?" Tears seemed to fill her eyes instantaneously.  
Harry winced slightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. They died in a . . . er . . . in a car accident."  
She covered he mouth in shock, "Oh that must have been 'orrible. How old were yeh?"  
Harry couldn't stand the pity. "About two, just after we . . . er . . . After we moved I guess. I don't really remember."  
A single tear went down her cheek. "Sorry Harry," Ambrose quickly wiped away a tear. "You didn't come for pity, and here I am giving it to you. What was it you came for?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had a Swiffer Wet Jet. Me and my friends are cleaning up the house all night. But we came unprepared and all we have is a half empty bottle of Mr. Clean," Harry explained. "We were wonderin' if yeh had one we could borrow for the night."  
"Yes, of course. If you want help, I'd be glad to. I have no plans for the night." When she made the offer it seemed so natural, so sincere and genuine, it was impossible to refuse.  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."  
"Okay, jolly good," Ambrose replied with a wink. "Hold on, I'll grab some cleaning supplies." She doubled back into the house and in a couple comments later cam back with not only a Swiffer Wet Jet, but what could easily have been an entire cleaning store. "My brother is a neat freak," she explained with a shrug.  
"Need some help?" Harry offered, reaching for some of her buckets full of cleaners.  
"Thank-you. Let's go," Ambrose slipped on flip-flops and followed Harry over to the old dusty, cobweb infested house.  
A voice carried out of the kitchen through the open door, "I don't care Hermione! There is no way I'm touching a cobweb!" Ambrose turned her head curiously at Harry, who just smiled.  
"Ron is deathly scared of spiders."  
Ambrose sighed, "That's too bad, and they really are wonderful creatures. Harry laughed; this was going to be a very enjoyable night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
They started cleaning almost immediately and Ron and Hermione were trilled to have extra help. Hermione assigned everyone jobs, though had great trouble talking Ron into moving anywhere near the spider webs with Ambrose saying how great they are and Harry continuously laughing at Ron's more scared, angry and frightened expressions. Finally Ambrose was swiffering all the floors, Ron was cleaning the windows, Hermione was washing all the surfaces (tables, cupboards, walls, chairs, even the ceiling) and Harry was to go throughout the house and go through all this parents old belongings.  
Hermione and Ron were alone in the kitchen; Ambrose had finished swiffering the room and had carried on straight away and Harry had started upstairs. Ron was starting on a front window over a counter when Hermione asked, "So how was your trip here? What did you and Harry talk about?" Hermione was making record time cleaning. She was apparently determined to make full use of every cleaner now in the house.  
Eyes never leaving the window, which now was starting to let the soft moon light in, answered, "It was fine, I was kind of out of it I 'pose. Harry talked about . . . er . . . I uh . . . He went through all of our Care of Magical Creatures classes in full detail with Marphie." Ron wrinkled his eyebrows, "I think." He paused only for a moment before scrubbing more vigorously.  
Hermione didn't pause at all, but gave a small laugh to show recognition that she was listening. The kitchen was starting to look decent. The floor was shining in the moon light that was coming through two newly cleaned large windows, and Hermione had already cleaned all counters, the table and chairs. With only three windows left, cupboards to dust, and dishes to scrub, they were moving fast. "Well an uneventful day is better news more often than not," Hermione sighed.  
"I made a revolution or two on the way here," Ron replied, voiced lined in what seemed poisoned honey.  
"Oh? How so?" Hermione didn't understand in the least of what this could be.  
"Well more like putting two and two together." Ron threw a wet rag in a pile of dirty laundry. He shuffled off the counter and moved towards one of the windows that didn't let a ray of light shine through. Finally he continued, "I was thinking about the second stunt, than afterwards about how Krum had asked you to Bulgaria." From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione stop scrubbing as hard and her ear was perked in his direction. "I do believe you accepted the invitation?" Ron's voice carried anger, resentment, and a touch of fake sweetness.  
"Yeah, I er . . . I did plan on meeting him over the summer," Hermione admitted quietly.  
"Oh, well that confirms it then," Ron pronounced each word with many emphases on the syllables. "The reason you showed up early is because your vacation with Vicky was cut short abruptly." Ron had raised his voice, but didn't stop working. He hadn't so much as glanced in her direction and the window was sparkling very delicately.  
"Something like that," Hermione grumbled. She had stopped cleaning while Ron had voiced his revolution, if that what it was called, and continued to scrub.  
"No we're 'posed to be here for Harry, so I'm going to drop it. I just brought it up cause I don't understand why you couldn't tell me any of this." Ron's voice hadn't settled, it even sounded more hateful if it was possible.  
Hermione's back bone had not disappeared, "Well it's not like you ever tell my anything important now is it? Merlin's beard, you contradict yourself so much it's insufferable," Hermione snapped.  
At that exact moment Ambrose came into the room. "I'm done the bottom floor. Harry is upstairs, I didn't want to bother him at all," she paused as she saw the situation in front of her. Neither one had quit cleaning throughout the whole argument, but it was painfully obvious they had been fighting only a moment earlier. "Er . . . Is there anything I can do in here?" she asked, deciding to ignore the tension.  
Hermione nodded. "You can quickly wipe all of the dishes with Wet Ones. Together we'll have most of downstairs done for Harry by tonight. It'll be easier to go through stuff if it's all clean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
'Harry since there are more of us, why don't you just explore the house. You know, look at your parent's belongings, or your old room. We'll handle all the cleaning,' Hermione had told him. He was grateful; he hated cleaning, but he didn't want to start looking through the entire house alone. He had nodded and carried on into the living room, but decided to start upstairs. It turned out to be all hardwood. "Hermione will be happy," he muttered softly. The house owned the colours of blue and cream. Whether it was the drapes over the windows, the walls, or the cushions everything was decorated beautifully, much to a muggle standing it seemed. The stairs led to a hallway. Harry stood at the top holding a container of wet ones and a flashlight counting; two doors to his left, two to his right and one straight ahead.  
He took a deep breath and took a step forward. Then another. And another. He had to focus on walking, not on the task that would soon result. He reached the end of the hall faster than he had estimated. Harry swallowed hard, stretched out his arm and slowly took hold of the knob. A quick twist of the wrist and the door creaked open easily. It was more the will of his parents than curiosity or bravery that made him enter the room. This room was decorated differently than the rest of the house. It was deep red with gold border; Gryffindor's colours. Harry dimly recognized some objects that he saw last year in his teacher's office. Also many awards hung from the wall, even a small Gryffindor flag. The one wall was lined in books, the opposite wall held a shelf containing an old broom, a Quidditch uniform, a still golden snitch and many trophies from winning games. There was a comfortable looking couch facing a fire place on another wall, across from a wall with built in cabinets and shelves. In the front of that wall was a working desk, covered in parchments, ink wells, and quills. Two chairs were facing the desk; this was a place to work and have meetings.  
His father's study.  
  
AN: Wow, I thought this chapter was longer .. Hmmm. Well I should be updating pretty fast now. I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I was just over my head in school work, then after I wanted to relax with no dead lines and all that. But now I have figured out exactly what is going to happen in this story to almost every detail. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all! Oh, and I've read the fifth book, but the character who dies (I won't say who for those of you who haven't read it) was in the top 5 of my favorite characters [even if he was a little crazy in OoP] so he is not dead in this fic. I have a part of a chapter coming up that's right out of the book, and I may take some ideas out of the fifth book here and there so it's a little more like the way it's 'intended' to be. Write to me anytime, if you have any ideas tell me. I've already received an email with an idea that I will be adding in the story. (Thank you Isabelle, I can't go exactly with what you suggested, but I'm going to take your idea and make it my own) I'll try to fit in most of your ideas, I love input because I am the worst decision maker in the world, and I couldn't choose between something if my life depended on it. Thank you again, your all wonderful:) 


	8. Chapter Eight: James Potter

Chapter Eight: His Father  
  
The study was amazing. Everything had belonged to his father. He moved his flashlight around the room, never leaving the door way. Harry didn't want to disturb the room and was about to leave when he saw a glimmer of silvery light coming from his father's desk. Something he had seen once in Dumbledore's office; a Pensieve.  
  
Harry walked the remained few feet to the Pensieve and stood over it, gazing into it's depth's. He hesitated, listening, then pulled out his wand again. The office and the corridor beyond were completely silent. He gave the contents of the Pensieve a small prod with the end of his wand.  
  
The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Harry leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling . . . in fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down into the Great Hall.  
  
At once the , the floor lurched, tipping Harry head-firsts into the Pensieve . . .   
  
He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then -   
  
He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a role of parchment. It was clearly exam time.  
  
Sunshine was streaming though the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light, Harry looked around carefully. James had to be there somewhere . . . this is his memory . . .  
  
There Snape was, at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchments he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.  
  
So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.  
  
'Five more minutes!'  
  
The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwicks head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair . . .  
  
Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The black-haired boy's head drew nearer . . . he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to read what he had written . . .  
  
Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.  
  
Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same slim face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James' hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height.  
  
James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.  
  
With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pole and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.  
  
So that meant that Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too . . . and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, starring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters 'L.E.'. What did they stand for?  
  
'Quills down please !' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated as I collect your parchment! Accio!'  
  
Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwicks outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.  
  
'Thank you . . . thank you,' panted Professor Flitwick. 'Very well, everybody, you're free to go!'  
  
Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out 'L.E.' he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.  
  
Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between tables toward the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair jumping about his face.  
  
A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius and Lupin, and by planting himself in their midst, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.  
  
'Did you like question ten Moony?' asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.  
  
'Loved it,' said Lupin briskly. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.'  
  
'D'you think you managed to get all the signs?' said James in tones of mock concern.  
  
'Think I did,' said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. 'One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin.'  
  
Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.  
  
'I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, 'but I couldn't think what else - '  
  
'How think are you, Wormtail?' said James impatiently. 'You run round with a werewolf once a month - '  
  
'Keep your voice down,' implored Lupin.  
  
Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions. He wanted to keep an eye on him, hopefully he didn't venture off a separate way from his father. To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.  
  
'Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake,' he heard Sirius say. 'I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least.'  
  
'Me too,' said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
'Where'd you get that?'  
  
'Nicked it,' said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.  
  
They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever which left Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.  
  
Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.  
  
'Put that away, will you,' said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, 'before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.'  
  
Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.  
  
'If it bothers you,' he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.  
  
'I'm bored,' said Sirius. 'Wish it was full moon.'  
  
'You might,' said Lupin darkly from behind his book. 'We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here ...' and he held out his book.  
  
But Sirius snorted. 'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.'  
  
'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly. 'Look who it is ...'  
  
Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.  
  
'Excellent,' he said softly. 'Snivellus.'  
  
Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.  
  
Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.  
  
Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
  
'All right, Snivellus?' said James loudly.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bad, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus.'  
  
Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.  
  
Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.  
  
Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.  
  
'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James.  
  
'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'  
  
Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound be invisible ropes.  
  
'You - wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you - wait!'  
  
'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'  
  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.  
  
'Wash out you mouth,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!'  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making his gag, choking him -   
  
'Leave him ALONE!'  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.  
  
It was once of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startling green almond-shaped eyes - Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry's mother.  
  
'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.  
  
'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?'  
  
'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ...'  
  
Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.  
  
'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'  
  
'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'  
  
Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.  
  
'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.  
  
'Bad luck Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'OI!'  
  
But too late; Snape had directed his want straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.  
  
Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!'  
  
'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his want upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.  
  
'LEAVE HIM ALONG!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly.  
  
'Take the curse off him, then!'  
  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.  
  
'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - '  
  
'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'  
  
Lily blinked.  
  
'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.'  
  
'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.  
  
'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'  
  
'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!'  
  
'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'  
  
She turned on her heel and hurried away,  
  
'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'  
  
But she didn't look back.  
  
'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.  
  
'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius.  
  
'Right,' said James, looking furious now, 'right - '  
  
There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.  
  
'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'  
  
At that moment, Harry heard voices above him.   
  
"Where's Harry? He has to be around here somewhere. We can't wait any longer, dinner will be cold."  
  
"Oh Ron, what if something happened to him? Stop thinking about your stomach."   
  
Harry knew it was time to go, he couldn't make his friends wait and worry. He'd come back later ... Harry felt himself rising into the air; the summer's day evaporated around him; he floating upwards through icy blackness. He was back in his father's office. Harry left the room and found Ron and Hermione in the hall.  
  
"Harry, did you just come out of that room? We just checked in there, were you hiding? What happened in there?" Hermione asked confused. She stood there with Ron, and Ambrose was nowhere insight.  
  
"My father has a Pensieve. Did you say dinner was ready? I'm starved," Harry replied, pushing past his friends and started downstairs.  
  
_______________..____________________..__________________  
  
_______________!!____________________!!__________________  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. J.K. Rowling at her finest. I kept it mainly the same. Changed one word (from Snape to James to make it work) and cut out a sentence or two. Thanks to all my reviewers. I have to talk to some of you separtately though;  
  
To Becky: I thank you for the 'oi' comment. I understand that I used it incorrectly, but me and my friends use oi to describe kind of an awe struck thing happening. Such as: 'Wow, that's alot of information at one time, lets take a second to breathe.' I saw it used about 5 different ways on a TV show once so I thought everyone would understand.  
  
To Caity~Lynn: If you have troubles again, ask me to send the chapter be email. I'll be glad to. ;)   
  
Thanks again, ask questions and I'll try to answer them… ;) The next couple of chapters are probably going to move slow … There's some more memories, then the other rooms and then there's going to be a big fight between ?? and ?? using some of my favorite c-slangs (right Caity-Lynn?) 


End file.
